Believe In Me (A Toshiro Hitsugaya x OC Fanfic)
by nicole-phantomhive
Summary: "What if... I forget about you?" Toshiro asked to Mayumi. Mayumi Nakamura, the 1st division captain is being forgotten by all of the people in Seireitei. It has been a cause of Aizen's new bug. Toshiro needs to help Mayumi. Or even help himself from forgetting her. Will the 4 days be long enough to remember her? Or give war to the Arrancar and Soul Society?


_Believe In Me (a Toshiro Hitsugaya x Oc Fanfic)_

* * *

_~*Chapter 1: Make Me*~_

_~* Toshiro P.O.V *~_

" Oi Matsumoto… Did you finish your paper work already?" I asked as I tapped impatiently on his desk. " Hai Taicho! I finished it!", Matsumoto said as she presented her work to her captain. _"_ Heh.. You really did finish it… Go give it to Head Captain Yamomoto..", I said as a smirk formed around my face. Matsumoto nodded then headed straight to door but stopped. _"_ Taicho~ You have a visitor over here~", Matsumoto said with a giggle. " Mou.. Matsumoto.. You should have been quiet! I was trying to hide my Reiatsu from him!", A voice said while opening the door. "You should have tried to hide in a better place.. Mayumi-chan~!", Matsumoto said while leaving alone the two. I stood up then walked near Mayumi. " Trying to surprise me by hiding your reiatsu?" I asked with a teasing voice. _"_ Well… Yeah.. But Matsumoto ruined it….", Mayumi said while pouting. I sled out a chuckle then kissed her on the forehead. " I missed you sleepy head..", I said while I flicked Mayumi's forehead. _"_ Hey! Don't flick me because you grew tall now! Your like… 148 cm now!", Mayumi said while pouting again. I chuckled then walked by past her. _"_ You should sometime sleep in the afternoon.. Sleepy Head..", I said while a smirk was formed then exited my office. " Hey! Mou… You meanie! ", Mayumi said as she followed me outside.

_~* Mayumi's P.O.V *~_

We walked together holding hands as usual. _" Damn.. He's so tall right now.. I'm like 143 cm tall now!", _I said to myself. "Is there something wrong Mayumi?" Toshiro asked while stopping from walking. _"_ Nope! Nothing at all!", I said while forming the cutest smile I had. Toshiro chuckled and continued our walk. Everything seems normal at Soul Society today. Not with Kenpachi training his squad today. As we walked around the 10th division garden a hell butterfly appeared. _" Hitsugaya Taicho, Nakamura Fuku Taicho.. You are needed in the 1__st__ division garden right now..", _ The hell butterfly said while disappearing. "What does Taicho want us to do?" I asked grumpy. I was really having a nice day today! " Heh… Let's just go.. Maybe it's important..", Toshiro said while crossing his arms. I let out a giggle then Flash stepped to the first division.

"_Ugh… What is it now…."_

Me and Toshiro entered the 1st squad barracks with Yamomoto Taicho on his desk. _"_ What's the problem Head Captain?" Toshiro asked with a serious voice. "You see Hitsugaya Taicho… You know the Arrancar is a big problem is it?" Head Captain Yamamoto asked. "Yes it is a big problem…", Toshiro replied. "Could you ca-", Head Captain Yamomoto said but interrupted by an earthquake. _"_ What the-!?", Toshiro acted while the floor was shaking. " Damn this is a strong one!", I reacted while holding a post tightly. After a few seconds the earthquake stopped that's when I fell to my knees in relief. Toshiro sighed then walked towards me and gave me a pat on the head. " Nakamura fuku taicho, Hitsugaya Taicho… Please go outside to check how things are going..", Head Captain said. We nodded then flash stepped outside.

_~* Toshiro P.O.V *~_

As we flash stepped outside I felt a chill gone down my spine. Mayumi was beside me checking if the buildings were alright. "It's been a long time right Hitsugaya?" A voice asked as if I was being haunted. "What?!", I said but suddenly acted and brought out Hyorinamru in it's sheat and guarded me in a attack. " Toshiro! Are you okay?!", Mayumi asked as she run towards me and made a healing kido on my left arm. "Yes I'm fine..", I said while standing up. "It has been.. What? 3 years since we last fought?" That voice said while it attacked me again but I dodged it. "It was been awhile.. Harribel..", I said as a stood calmly infront of the Espada number 3. " Che…. You make me sick that makes me want to kill yo-", Harribel said but disturbed by Aizen Sosuke. " It's been awhile has it? Mayumi-san.. Toshiro-kun..", Aizen said. I crossed my glance against Mayumi who is already in her fighting stance when she saw Aizen. " Why are you here Aizen? Are you declaring war to Seireitei? I asked with a serious voice added. "Serious as ever Toshiro-kun? Hmm… Let's just say.. The arrancar are warning seireitei.. If you don't surrender 4 days after this… You will forget someone very important..", Aizen said.

"_I don't get it.. Forget someone important? But.. Who?"_

" Who is that someone Aizen?" I asked with a serious look on my face. " I guess you need to find out by your own… So.. This is good bye…", Aizen said while disappearing. "Wait!", I shouted. They were gone.. Back to Hueco Mundo… I turned my glance to Mayumi and saw she was back to her calm self. I walked towards her then out my hand on her head. " You okay?" I asked. " What if.. Momo saw this.. What would be her reaction?" Mayumi asked with a flick of guilt in her words. "She would be fine…. I'm sure…", I said while patting her head. " I guess…", Mayumi said as she showed me the smile I loved. A smirk came across my face then remembered what Aizen said.

" _Someone will be forgotten by everyone…"_

"_Who is that someone….."_

" Uh.. Toshiro? Toshiro? Is something wrong?" Mayumi asked as she waved her hand in front of me. I snapped out then take a look at her. "Nothing.. I'm just thinking for a sec…", I said lying. I could not believe that I lied to her.

"_This is a long day…."_


End file.
